


Starks, Assemble

by lady_abaniko (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: So how about each of the original members of the Avengers Initiative train a Stark child - not Tony Stark's child, niece, nephew or whatsoever - but of Westoros' House Stark children - teenagers to be exact.





	Starks, Assemble

Hulk throws a smaller figure, crashing and breaking a rock after the throw. He jumps in front of the figure and transforms himself to Bruce.

Slowly the figure transforms back into the sixteen-year old kid he was training at.

Bruce held his hand, “Glad you’re learning to be smashed well.”

The kid grabbed Bruce’s hand, “I thought being a Hulk means I am the one doing the smashing.”

Bruce grimaced, “Unwritten rule of the job, Rickon. Come on, I’ll teach you how to smash effectively.”

\+ + + + + + + + +

Hawkeye had been teaching his student how to shoot an arrow in many ways he can – and so far they were doing good.

“Can you teach me a more complex shoot?” the kid calmly asked.

Clint just shrugged. “I don’t know if you can get this easily, but here I’ll show you.” So, Clint shown and explain how he was able to shoot two arrows in a bow and hit two targets dead center.

The kid was into whatever Clint was showing him.

“Okay, you try it.” He was looking patiently at his student. “Wait. I’ll get some bow that will help you with.” So, he went and tinker something in his bag when he heard a swing and blows of targets – three blows to be exact. He looked up to his student, “I got a code name for you, kid.”

The kid picked up three arrows and swung it at once. Each arrow hit the same dead center as the previous arrow was pierced. “What?”

“Will Three-Eyed Raven suffice?”  


\+ + + + + + + + + +

Black Widow was relentless on her attacks. It is a good thing that she needed not to hold back. It has been a long time she was able to spar without any need of support to enhance her strength or use any technology to whatever take advantage of. She did a round-house kick, but the kid was able to block it of her arm.

The kid smile and was able to sweep her off, causing them to tumble down together.

Natasha quickly sat up, and gathered the kid’s wrists together and pin her back at the floor.

The kid was struggling to let Natasha off her back.

“In a fight, never let your face shows your next move.” She let go of her hold. “Get up, Arya. Let’s go for another round.”

\+ + + + + + + + +

Iron Man was zooming up and down the air while dodging and shooting missiles that were going for him – after them, actually.

“Ah, Mr. Stark,” a young woman just called in through Friday. “I need access on the T99 protocol. It needs your confirmation.”

Stark was amazed. “So you actually passed all those training huh?” Silence was only the response. “Young lady, stop hacking your training protocols or you’re never going to any of this suit again.”

A forlorn sigh, “Mr. Stark, I’ll promise I learn – okay. It’s just that I wanted to take part in the simulation you’re currently at.”

“Fine” Tony rolled his eyes. “T99 Confirmation: Red Wolf.”

\+ + + + + + + + + +

Thor bellowed from where he was sitting at, “Swing higher. Don’t hesitate hitting them in the face.”

“Don’t you think you need to thought them control rather than violence, dear brother.” Loki spoke beside him.

“Let them experience control when our apprentices are ready to yield their weapons, brother.” Thor stood up, clearly watching how his Asgardians soldiers ganging up the young duo. “For now, they must learn to hunger for survival in a fight.”

“Whatever you say, Thor,” Loki waved off his hand – a knife appeared on each hand. “If it is survival you want from Robb and Theon, then we better stop the silly game they are playing at.”

Thor closed his eyes. “Now, who is teaching those kids violence?”

\+ + + + + + + + + +

Captain America puts up his shield, and then throws a punch and a front kick, “So where you from, young man?”

“Born or raised, Captain?” The young man put his back against Steve Rogers’ back. An enemy punched him in the face. He shook his head, then punch on the head that hit him before. “Born in Dorne, Captain, but grew in the North. Sorry if I can’t elaborate the places enough.”

Steve Rogers threw his shield and boomerang six of his opponents. “Got a little bit knowledge in the place were at. The young lady shared us some knowledge.”

“Was it Sansa?” The young man lounge forward the person.

“Is she the one who had black hair? Short. Sharp eyes.” Steve Rogers places his shield right, assessing the area they were at in. All opponents down.

“It’s Arya.” A sigh of relief came from young man beside Steve Rogers, who continued to catch his breath. “Thank the old gods and the new.”

“Is something wrong that we need to know, Jon?”

“Nah. It’s just I and Sansa kinda know nothing at Geography and all.”

Steve Rogers just laughed, “Well, we’re certainly good at something, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Toy Story 4 and was so happy on Bunny and Ducky's reaction when Woody promised them to Bonnie, "We got a kid. We got a kid. We got a - we got a kid." Then, I remembered so Supercarlin Brothers theory on how each Avenger actually represents an Infinity Stone. So, yeah, how about having each original Avenger train a Stark kid.


End file.
